Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioning device for a vehicle that implements preliminary air conditioning for a driver's seat preferentially while blowing out hot air only from a driver's-seat foot blowing port before an occupant gets on a vehicle. As a result, the driver's seat where a person is supposed to positively exist can be heated preferentially.